


Movie Night

by WillietheOctopus



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, Humanstuck, M/M, Secret Santa, erikar - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-02
Updated: 2012-12-02
Packaged: 2017-11-20 03:12:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/580672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillietheOctopus/pseuds/WillietheOctopus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short EriKar fluff written for Homestuck Secret Santa</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Night

            It was Karkat who had suggested a movie night and it was also Karkat who had won the game of Rock-Paper-Scissors that determined who picked the movie that the two would watch. Eridan whined a bit, hoping desperately that he would have been able to get the other troll to watch a war film and maybe teach him to appreciate the films, but Karkat was adamant in making sure that he didn’t watch said movies, not holding Eridan to his word on the quality of them.   
            “Fine. What shitty movie are you goin’ make me endure?” Eridan asked, flopping down onto the couch and crossing his arms as Karkat pulled the DVD out of the case and put it into the player.   
            “It’s called ‘The Story of the Highblood Who Was In A Matespritship With Another Highblood But She Wasn’t Flushed For Him And Eventually Falls For A Lowblood, Their Love Staying Strong Even As Their Ship Crashes And Almost Everyone Dies Horribly.’ It’s a fucking masterpiece and a total tear jerker.”  
            “I’m sure I’m goin’ to be bawlin’ oceans once it’s done. Now get turn the lights out an’ get your ass over here,” the highblood said, tapping his foot impatiently as he waited for Karkat to hurry up. Karkat rolled his eyes and placed the movie in, turning the lights out and then curling up next to his own matesprit as he waited for the movie to load. Once the menu came up, Karkat hit play from his remote and sat back. He had specifically picked that movie because he knew Eridan would appreciate the nautical aspect to it, although it had nothing to do with wars; the other would simply have to deal with it. Part way through the movie, Karkat could see Eridan was getting bored: he was staring at the troll next to him instead of the screen. Karkat couldn’t help but admire the way Eridan was staring at him; it was a look of the utmost admiration and adoration.   
            “You aren’t paying attention to the movie, shitstain,” Karkat grumbled, turning his head so that he was face-to-face with Karkat.  
            “I still know what’s goin’ on,” Eridan defended.  
            “Oh? Pray tell me.”  
            “They just went dancin’ an’ got all intimate even though the highblood already has a matesprit. She’s obviously commitin’ some serious vacillation in regards to what she wants.”   
            “Just pay better attention. A sex scene is coming up, you fucking pervert,” Karkat said, knowing that would grab Eridan’s attention and bring it back to the screen, even though Karkat did love the way that the seadweller was staring at him. Just as Karkat had predicted, Eridan looked back at the screen, interested in what was about to happen.

            Eridan paid somewhat attention to the rest of the movie, more so whenever the ship began to sink. Once the credits began to roll, Eridan stretched and looked over at Karkat, smiling at the sight that he was greeted with: his matesprit fast asleep, his breath slow and heavy, his face relaxed and calm. Eridan adored seeing Karkat like this and wished everyone had the chance to see it, although part of him was selfish and was glad that not many were as lucky as he to see Karkat at one of his most vulnerable moments. Eridan pressed his lips to the temple of the mutant blood before picking him up and carrying him toward the recuperacoon, a rare smile on the seadweller’s face. He had always loved their movie nights together, no matter what the movie was.


End file.
